


La vie et la mort ensemble pour toujours et à jamais

by AngelLyslion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Lucy Heartfilia, F/M, Zelu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Lucy quitte la guilde après le retour de Lisanna.Ce qui la pousse à prendre cette décision est la magie familière qu'elle ressent et veut s'assurer que c'est lui.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 3





	La vie et la mort ensemble pour toujours et à jamais

Une jeune blonde regarde son ancienne maison devenir de plus en plus floue à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de cette bâtisse. Elle n'avait aucun regret de partir, toutes les paroles et les gestes n'étaient que vent et bobards.  
Depuis quelques semaines, Lisanna était de retour parmi les « vivants » et toute son ancienne guilde faisait la fête pour célébrer cet évènement. Ils l'ignoraient tous pas qu'elle mettait le blâme sur Lisanna, la jeune femme n'y était pour rien, si son ancienne maison partageait une seule et même cellule cérébrale.  
Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place dans cette famille qu'elle a pu fréquenter durant quelques années. Elle se leva d'un coup de son tabouret ce qui le fit tomber au sol et ce qui attira l'attention sur elle. Elle montait voir le maître pour lui faire part de sa décision tout en ignorant les regards posés sur elle.

Aussi ce qui avait fait pencher la balance en faveur de son départ et que depuis quelques jours, elle ressentait une magie qui lui était étrangement familière. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de lui.  
Même si elle avait quelques souvenirs manquants, sa magie, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Sa magie répondait à la sienne, elle était attirée par celle-ci comme un aimant.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucy commençait à courir dans les rues laissant ses cheveux blonds voler au gré du vent jusqu'à arriver à l'orée de la forêt de Magnolia. Durant sa course, elle ne voulait pas penser à eux, elle ne voulait pas que ses larmes coulaient. Elle ne voulait pas monter sa faiblesse, après tout, elle était une impératrice. Seul lui pouvoir sa douleur et per d'autres.  
Elle marchait vers cette source de magie jusqu'à se retrouver en face du célèbre mage noir craint de tous, Zeref. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le voir et le sentir calmait la rage au fond d'elle qui s'était accumulée de ces derniers jours.

Zeref se tenait là regardant la blonde incapable de réagir. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même chevelure blonde et les yeux marron. Il avait senti sa magie dès que la constellationiste était rentrée dans la forêt. Il savait que sa magie de dévastation ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, après tout elle était tout le contraire de lui. Il était la mort et les ténèbres et elle était la vie et la lumière. Des contraintes qui s'attiraient comme des aimants.  
Il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir complet, après tout ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et aucun des deux ne pouvait le nier.

Il se rapprocha de la blonde doucement. Arrivée à sa hauteur il la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure au creux de son oreille

\- Je t'aime ma lumière !  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon prince des ténèbres !  
\- Prête à rentrer à la maison ?  
\- Plus que prête !  
\- Rentrons !

ZeRef ouvre un portail pour se rendre à la salle du trône de l'empire Alvarez, prêt pour prendre leur revanche sur le monde entier.

* * *

  
Petit os sur un un des couples de mon moment, j'espère que cela vous a plu.  
J'ai besoin de votre avis soit je m'arrête ici ce qui fera un os0 assez court je vous l'accorde  
ou soit  
J'écris une suite où Lucy prend sa revanche sur fairy tail

Je vous laisse choisir car je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. 

Bise Angel 

PS j'ai rien contre Lisanna pour le bien de l'histoire c'est comm ça. 


End file.
